terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Malachite
"I've got plenty of swords!" ~ Malachite to Sir Rob Oftolenov in R4NDOMN355: The Return of Rob Oftolenov. Malachite is a super-ancient warrior who has lived throughout all of human history, & continues to defend the Earth to this day. He is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Malachite's outfit consists of a brown shirt with a green shamrock on it, & a pair of dark gray/black shorts. As you can see, the shamrock is considerably faded. He wears a metal helmet clad in leather & chain-mail, a black mask, & aviator goggles. He has a plethora of weapons, including giant adamantium spoons, steel pipes, proto-adamantium/vibranium shields, iron gauntlets, & magnetic titanium clamps. However, his greatest weapon is his Colonial Era carbonadium sword, which has a golden hilt. It appears to be slightly rusted & comes with a black leather sheath tipped with gold. History To be added Personality Malachite is witty, goofy, & silly. He always enjoys cracking a good joke with his pals, & is friends with people of all varieties. He is also incredibly wise, having evolved alongside humanity for millennia. When the time comes for Malachite to enter the battlefield as he did in the olden days, his combative prowess shines as bright as his polished spoons. Learning from only the best, Malachite can easily make his way out of a fight very quickly. Sometimes, he loses his patience when dealing with the idiotic, showing his temper. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Megahuman Strength: Malachite has become one of the strongest Superhumans on planet Earth, even being labeled as a Megahuman instead of a Superhuman. He is strong enough to knock down incredibly heavy opponents like Heartman II with ease, & can overpower the hellish minions of ZoZo. His maximum strength is unknown. * Falcon Punch: Malachite has mastered the ability of the Falcon Punch, an attack where the user focuses all of their physical strength into a singular punch. Upon doing so, he can send his opponents flying through the air. Megahuman Speed: Malachite can move at Superhuman speeds, & possibly even faster. He implements his speed within his attacks to make them hit harder. His maximum speed is unknown. Invulnerability: Malachite is extremely durable. He can handle multiple cuts from metallic weapons & appear unscathed after being mauled by a Demon. His maximum toughness is unknown. Self-Regeneration: Malachite can heal from his wounds instantaneously. Thanks to this, he can last longer in fights, or even end them sooner. Immortality: Malachite has lived for a very long time, & probably won't be passing away anytime soon. It is unknown how he has managed to live for so long, as he wasn't always a Megahuman. Whether or not his immortality is magical is unknown. Skilled Swordsmanship: Having been every type of warrior throughout human history, it's no surprise that Malachite is a master of the blade. He can duel Demons with little difficulty, but has been shown to toy with his opponents, as well. His duel with Heartman II shows that he was obviously holding back, mainly because he didn't want to kill him. Special Powers Magnokinesis: Malachite can magnetize objects at will, as seen when he was able to channel his powers into a pair of clamps to lock Heartman II into the Earth's magnetism. Magic: Malachite has experience in the mystic arts, having lived in times when it was more potent in the world, which would also include now. * Teleportation: Malachite can teleport objects to a separate location instantly. It is unknown, but likely, that he can teleport himself. * Illusions: To an extent, Malachite can create illusions, like when he was displayed the THX logo in his hand to thank Lidman in Christmisadventures: Part 1. * Voice Amplification: For the sole purpose of dank memery, Malachite can magically make his voice louder. Weaknesses Though he may be above Superhuman, Malachite is still vulnerable to weakness. Sometimes, he can appear unfocused in battle, either due to the damage he has dealt, or otherwise. Trivia * Malachite shares his name with a green mineral. * It remains unknown why he wears a mask. * He has a collection of ancient artifacts where he lives. This is his way of remembering each time period in history. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Megahumans Category:Demigods Category:Ancient Category:Male Category:Dank Category:Weirdos Category:Magic Users